


blue n’red

by sidecar730



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, M/M, 雙A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: 非典型ABO，alpha!Dante/alpha!Vergil随手一撸復健，如果不香all my fault。提及了点维吉尔与尼禄母亲的关係、称不上欢愉的性爱简体字是用线上软体转的，可能会有错字





	blue n’red

　　维吉尔与但丁总是可以为任何事情争吵，尤其是涉及两人间的竞争。攸关输赢的事维吉尔常是先一步行动、把但丁甩在身后的那个，跟在后头的但丁则是无所不用其极，用不堪入耳的言语、各种称不上有品的妨碍让他的哥哥回头。  
　　他们热爱拼个先后说是与生俱来也不为过，这打母胎便开始了。而那首场、无法再来第二次的比赛由维吉尔胜出，儿时的但丁老就这几秒与几分造成的称谓差别哭闹。  
　　到了这把年纪他们几无变化，改变的是短暂一瞥已满足不了但丁的好胜心，他会逼近维吉尔哪怕阎魔刀出了鞘、幻影剑威吓性刺在脚边地面。

　　事情多少会有些意外，例如活到这把岁数的两人的打斗不再单纯，倒是越发接近谋杀。  
　　就像现在。

　　由但丁自身魔力生成的幻影剑朝维吉尔射去，肉眼只捕捉到几抹红飞过视线中。它们皆在刺上男人的身体时消散，一支甚至仅是划开了男人腹部的衣物，他哼声都没，半身的反击不足挂齿，那把失了准头的幻影剑便是但丁遭到他攻击的瞬间射出的第一把。  
　　几把深蓝、属于维吉尔的幻影剑则穿透但丁的躯体，像是夸耀自身实力般那些剑仍牢实钉着、剑身魔力流转的模样湛透如水纹——维吉尔总爱先发制人。

　　「真是一点都没变。」他的老哥将幻影剑权当无声息的招呼语。但丁拔出体内的剑的那刻，那些魔力的聚集物发出碎裂声响接连消失。  
　　后续的发展要嘛经过压缩的斩击把散发轻挑气质的男子围得密不透风，否则就是新生魔剑向另一方发动看似鲁莽的一记突刺。  
　　不过哪个都没发生。

　　身着墨黑大衣的那方拔刀的手势突地停下，他灰蓝色的眼盯着由后穿出胸口的火红剑尖，他向前一步，锋利的日本刀仍是没有完全出鞘。密集的鲜红剑雨扑面而至，有的刺中肩膀让他反倒退了几步；有的刺入肺部与腰窝，他喘息都做不到；多的是甩也甩不开的黏皮糖，维吉尔多次瞬间位移亦无法阻断红色幻影剑的追迹，跟他不成熟的弟弟一个样。  
　　眨眼间幻影剑已连着大衣下襬把维吉尔钉在地上，但丁花招百出只为了这个，为了这个使他彻底停下、睁眼所及皆遭限制的一刻。  
　　「……龌龊！」从兄长齿缝挤出的气音搔得但丁心底酥麻。「学你的。」要不是半魔的惊人恢復力，不然但丁的后脑与背铁定佈满幻影剑开出的洞，他真的只是有样学样。

　　直到刚才都还握着的阎魔刀在维吉尔倒地之际飞出，上半场斗争到此为止，他闭上眼，不是为了伺机而动，而是即将开始的下半场抢得先手的注定不是他。  
　　一双手粗暴俐落扒开维吉尔的裤头，裤管被褪到小腿肚上便无法再褪。他试图踢几下脚，然而长靴与脱到一半的裤子限制了行动全踢在空气上，而几声讪笑从他恼人的弟弟喉间发出。  
　　维吉尔又不动了，脚依照现有的极限开放到最大——当然不是维吉尔自己动作的——放任温热的躯体鑽入那狭小的腿缝间，粗糙的手摸上长年包复在长裤底下的大腿内侧，细緻的皮肤被那麽抚摸让维吉尔的腹部肌肉微微抽动。他不可能再大张双腿徒劳闪躲，那只会让但丁更为得意，他思索双腿是不是再向上抬起个几度，好用小腿绞住但丁颈部的可行性。

　　但丁托起维吉尔肌肉紧实的其一大腿，另一手触上藏在臀间的隐密处，滑腻的感触不用睁眼便能明白那是充当润滑的血液，来自维吉尔或但丁。  
　　身穿曝晒近一个月而褪色的红色皮夹克男子用长茧的手指在他的内部来回刮搔，指腹按在肠道上按出一声暧昧的鼻音，屈起的指节则在掠过另一侧的肠壁时动作绵长煽人。偶尔那些手指会完全退出，再带上新的血涂满维吉尔的身体内侧。  
　　Alpha的后生殖腔早已退化，无论如何扩张都狭小得难以侵入，动情之时亦不会分泌丝毫腔液，这些举动是为了润滑，不是调情。证据就是但丁已经把自己的阴茎挤入那无法生殖的腔道口准备狠狠肏他老哥。

　　连Omega都不见得纳下Alpha的逸物之馀能毫无痛苦，当它试图进入另一名Alpha的体内必定是场灾难。维吉尔无路可退，挣扎使得但丁的幻影剑造成更大的伤口，他全身上下都被撕扯着，括约肌撑到极限，撑开它的罪魁祸首也撑大不具性交用途的窄道。维吉尔的内部被迫成为硬物的形状，肠道吞吐着想排出侵犯的异物，如此的自然反应在男人眼中却是无上的谄媚。  
　　但丁持续深入，对亲兄难得发挥属于人性的部分，不是将被钉死在地的兄长拉向自己，而是他缓缓挺腰。膝盖在满是砂石的摩擦有些生疼，他心底称赞自己真是体贴万分。

　　肉体遭受此等显而易见的进犯，维吉尔出于本能攻击同属Alpha的弟弟，隶属兄长的气味冷冽缠上，刚开始缓慢难以察觉，等回过神来但丁已经深陷其中。维吉尔平时稀少动情与主动释放信息素，纵使战斗模样是个十足十的Alpha，在此之外但丁常常忘记他的性别。  
　　正常来说两个Alpha同处一个空间就是要争个你死我活，看谁的信息素更为强势能逼退另一个的。他还不急着放出自己的，仅是低头落下一个轻柔的吻。感受到柔软的物体落在脸上，维吉尔下意识张嘴想狠狠咬下，睁开的眼却见但丁反常没有继续深入。  
　　但丁捕捉到盯着自己的双眼闪过诧异，他摁住身旁的长腿与眼前精壮的腰杆，胯部用力向前顶把自身的最后一点塞入被血濡湿的温暖之地。维吉尔未闭上的口发出短促的呻吟，方才状似索吻的模样及现下被顶弄得失态之形不知道哪边更是窘态。

　　半魔血统对现下维吉尔的劣势没有任何帮助，下体传来的疼痛让脑袋嗡嗡作响，撕裂开来的伤口迅速癒合结疤，皮肉修復的搔痒又接续叠上下一次抽插导致的伤痛。恶魔之血带来的敏锐五感把那些折磨放大，无法阖起的后穴被塞得发麻，连着伤口遭到反复操干的甬道而生的极大痛楚藉由神经蔓延至它处，先是尾骨与骶骨处一阵痠软，后腰也发胀。  
　　但丁看着维吉尔的手指抽动痉挛想挣出桎梏，他得承认自己很喜欢眼前的画面，珍贵，且让他联想到幼时的记忆：一隻将死的蝴蝶落在泥泞上挣扎拍翅的样态。  
　　他把自己的手叠在上头，加剧一层的费洛蒙风暴毫无保留正面袭来。但丁以为自己会窒息，那是维吉尔的真面目，稍微触及会夺走所有感受与生命的冰冷暴风。

　　「真不瞭解那孩子的母亲怎麽能生得下他。」要不是但丁话中夹杂些喘息，这句话听来与一般八卦无异。  
　　如此强烈的信息素怎麽有Omega承受了下来？

　　他替维吉尔拔去掌上的剑，像是剔除指上小刺那般轻鬆，然后等着一拳挥上自己的左脸或右脸。  
　　维吉尔很久才反应过来，大脑来不及处理发生在身上的过多讯息：「我并不像你有谋杀人的爱好。」这逗得但丁发笑，经过这麽多年他哥也学会说些玩笑话了。

　　平心而论是他们两个Alpha太过异质，光是一个Alpha与另一个以别种意义上干了起来就异常非凡。  
　　但丁忍不住想像了自己的兄长像一般的Alpha与Omega正常做爱的场景。他也想将那些用在他哥身上，让他哥听话跪在自己的腿间，或是噘起流着水的屁股毫不知耻讨干，他则会揪住那梳得整齐的银髮让维吉尔的嘴或柔软的生殖腔吞下自己的鸡巴。  
　　但维吉尔是Alpha，对此事实但丁亦不排斥。

　　「是啊，因为你爱死了这个。」但丁弯下身啃咬紧绷的脖颈，他开始释放自己的费洛蒙，与维吉尔同样是一点点释出，不同的是不像对方潜伏等待机会，他的漫不在乎飘散于空气中，像极温暖的辛香料，最后再呛得人满喉咙都是。  
　　别的Alpha的气味无法对让Alpha产生性方面的兴奋，反而是引起血液中的暴戾，维吉尔下意识用膝盖要顶但丁的腹侧。当然是失败了，这个动作让他自己夹得更紧，嘴裡发不出像样的声音。  
　　「我不觉得你有比我好上几分，老哥。」但丁摸上那颤抖的小腹，好似抚慰一名失去理智的Omega。「你标记了人就消失了，想想那Omega要如何度过没有伴侣的日子。」他认识到了维吉尔有着V一般的人性面，老会在有机可趁的状况戳进可能的软肋。  
　　「我没有。」半魔的兄长低声否认，但丁不知道当时的情况如何，无论是意乱情迷或其他，总之他似乎是在高潮时违抗了本能没咬住Omega的腺体。

　　兴许是忆起那个场景，维吉尔一手握住自己半勃的阴茎，前列腺液打湿了涨饱的前端。但丁从那来回捋动的样子看得出对方不常自己做这样的事。但丁碰了上去，刚开始维吉尔因此僵住，没多久时轻时重、捏得恰到点的力道碾碎他的剩馀理智。  
　　他伸长手勾在但丁的肩上，但丁顺从地靠近，这似乎让维吉尔很满意，他的一声赞叹吐在那生满鬍渣的侧脸后，就着如果身为Omega便拥有的腺体位置大力咬下。  
　　颈侧被咬了一个破口，属于他人的Alpha费洛蒙流进体内，但丁险些变成魔人生拆自己孪生兄弟。他忍住身体排外的本能，感受自己的性器抵在维吉尔体内深处肉壁的触感，它在上头压辗，刺激肉壁之后藏着的前列腺。维吉尔则仍紧紧咬着但丁，喉咙滚出阵阵含煳话语，彷彿在质疑眼前的人为何没有成为他的所有物。

　　他们曾经分开如此长的时光间会有不变之事，也会有改变之物。

　　但丁沉浸在这异样的情事高峰时，应该在这之中只感受到苦痛的维吉尔弓起了背，他抬起上半身时大量的血流到地面，他穿着鞋的脚在但丁背后交叠，硬实的鞋根抵在背上喀得一阵疼。  
　　但丁为维吉尔拉出胸口的最后一把剑，同时吐精在那无法孕育任何事物的内腔中。  
　　「呵呵……」半魔长兄发出近似笑声又像是咳嗽的声音，但丁还没反应过来背后就一把幻影剑无声贯穿，连带维吉尔伤口尚未恢復的胸膛一起。  
　　冰灰色双眼内的倦色未退，他们看着但丁的血顺着剑锋流下，与维吉尔的流淌在一块。「学你的。」两名半魔Alpha永远无法标记彼此也无法生育，只有这时候才是他们真正气味相融的刹那。  
　　较年幼的那方难得沉默，抱起年长的兄弟让剑刺得更深，更深。

　　谁叫他的哥哥总是先发制人的那个，他只能想尽办法做得更多。


End file.
